


Wait On Me (Male Version)

by robust_cicada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Gryffindor Reader, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robust_cicada/pseuds/robust_cicada
Summary: VERY SLOW UPDATES BECAUSE I HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS YET AND I WANT THIS TO BE AS ACCURATE AS POSSIBLE.When Ron introduces his newly found friend, Y/N, to his twin brothers, Fred and George, sparks fly everywhere. Like, literally, Fred accidentally set off some fireworks. Quite ironic actually.  Who knew what Y/N would mean to the twins in a few years? Fred hints at a secret of his twin's, while George stays in the background, longing for someone he can't have. If it wasn't for the title, who knows where this would've taken them?...So this is a slow burn about you and George. Reader is a Gryffindor in the same year as Ron, Harry and Hermione. It is kind of angsty and will eventually involve some more mature themes. Oh and, I will not being killing Fred because I have that power.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Platform 9 ¾

**Author's Note:**

> OK! Hello everyone, I am Cicada. Thank you for stopping by! If you're here from my TikTok, cool! If you aren't and feel generous, go follow @robust_cicada
> 
> Now this is just a little reference on the ins and outs of an x reader, so if you already know, skip ahead, if not here are some things you'll need to know in order to understand!
> 
> Y/N: Your first name
> 
> L/N: Your last name
> 
> Y/D/N: Your dad's name
> 
> Y/M/N: Your mom's name
> 
> (These can be filled in with your guardians names, or random ones, coming from a dysfunctional family, I understand it's weird or foreign to have a healthy family dynamic)
> 
> Y/H/L: Your hair length
> 
> Y/H/C: Your hair color
> 
> Y/H/T: Your hair texture (I don't know how much I'm gonna use this one)
> 
> Y/E/C: Your eye color
> 
> Y/S/C: Your skin color
> 
> Y/F/C: Your favorite color
> 
> Y/F/F: Your favorite food
> 
> Y/F/M: Your favorite material (like cloth, this one probably won't be used that much)
> 
> If something is in italics, that means it's your thoughts.
> 
> I will add more later if I need to. The reader is a BOY!!! I have a girl version too!!

"Y/n... Y/n wake up... Y/N GET UP WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES!!" _Mom it's too early for your yelling._

"I'M UP GIVE ME ONE SECOND!" _Ugh it's too early._ 10:30. _10:30?!?!_ _OH MY GOSH I NEED TO GO!_ "Teeth, hair, clothes, shoes. Teeth, hair, clothes, shoes. Teef-" I say as I shove my toothbrush in my mouth frantically. "Haiwr." I grab my hairbrush with my left hand and brushed my hair. I put the hairbrush away and spit out the mix of toothpaste and saliva into the sink and rinse my toothbrush, putting it away. I swish some water around in my mouth and spit it out. After about three swishes, I turn the sink off, running to my bedroom. "Clothes." _sigh._ I stare into my drawers. I grab the first white button-up and pair of dress pants I see. I took off my pajamas, throwing them in the dirty clothes basket. I put on a white tank top and pull my pants up, putting my shirt over my arms and opened another drawer. I pulled out some socks and ran to my shoes. "Shoes." I grab the dress shoes I left out last night and run downstairs. I see my dad carrying my trunk out to the car. I grab an apple off of the counter and run out to the car, still barefoot. "TIE!!" I ran back up the stairs and rummage through my things for a plain black tie. "THERE YOU ARE!" Nearly falling down the steps, I make it back in the car and shut the door. As soon as my door closed dad took off.

"You know, Y/n, you won't get away with sleeping in at Hogwarts. You're lucky we live so close to the station, or you would've missed the train," Dad says.

"I know, I know," I say, struggling to get my shirt buttoned. "I was just way too excited to sleep last night."

"It is quite exciting isn't it, dear?" Mom seemed stressed, but she was always good at hiding that. The only tell at the moment was that she was frequently checking the clock.

Finishing clothing myself, I take a bite of my apple, "Yeah, scary too. I mean what if nobody wants to talk to me, or they make fun of me, or-"

"Son, don't worry so much. You sound like your mother." Dad chuckled as mom playfully hit him on the arm. "Besides, who wouldn't want to be friends with a boy as handsome and kind as you?"

"Daaaaaaad!" I chowed down my apple as fast as I could, throwing the core into the garbage bag we keep in our car.

"Okay, okay. You are good-looking though, you get that from me." He winked at me through the mirror.

"Yeah, Y/n. You're growing up so fast. Eleven already..." Mom has always been an emotional woman. I could see the tears welling in her eyes. _Oh dear, mom, not now._ "I just don't know where the time has gone," she sniffled. "Speaking of time, we have ten minutes to get you on that train! HURRY UP, Y/D/N!!"

"HOLD ON, Y/N, MAKE SURE YOU'RE BUCKLED IN!!"

I snapped my seatbelt into place just in time as we took off full speed above London. We arrived minutes later. We ran through the station stopping between platforms 9 and 10.

"Okay love, run straight at that wall," said mom pointing to what appeared to be a solid brick pillar.

"WHAT?!"

"JUST GO!"

I hesitantly ran full force ahead, my parents following suit with my things, and my owl, Obsidian. I closed my eyes expecting to feel the impact of the wall. Fortunately, I didn't run into a solid wall, however I had almost taken down a middle-aged, slightly chubby, red-headed woman.

"I AM SO SORRY MA'AM, I HAD MY EYES CLOSED BECAUSE I THOUGHT-"

"You're okay dear, it's not the first time I've almost been ran over by the entrance of the platform. My own kids nearly do it once in a while too. You better get on the train sweetheart, it's leaving in two minutes!"

"Thank you, Missus!" I grabbed Obsidian and my carry-on bag and took off towards the train.

"Of course dearie, have a good school year! Try not to run people over," she yelled after me. She and her husband chuckled turning to talk to my parents. I could feel my face heating up from pure embarrassment. _Oh Merlin, it's packed in here._ I walked through the aisle, looking into compartment after compartment. _They're all full!!_ I start to panic a bit trying to find somewhere to sit. Finally, I find one with only two people in it.

"Hey," I say, "Do you mind if I sit in here? It's packed everywhere else..."

"Not at all," says the boy with raven hair. On his face sat a pair of broken circular glasses.

"Thank you..."The train began to move. I took a quick look at the boy to my right. He has the same red hair as the woman I ran into on the platform. I cringe at the not-so-distant memory. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," I say realizing how silent it got. "My name is Y/n. Y/n L/n."

"Ron Weasley," the red haired boy said, reaching out his hand to shake mine. As our hands connect he speaks up again. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," I look to the other boy, "what's your name?"

"Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you," he says mimicking Ron, putting his hand out. I shake his hand with my mouth slightly agape. _The Harry Potter?_

"He's the real deal too! Show him the scar, Harry!" Harry grimaces at the other boy and lifts his hair.

"Wow, my parents talk about you a lot! You're practically famous!"

"Yeah, it's quite strange actually," he seemed like he had more to say, but before he could get anything out, an old lady comes up to our compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Ron pulled out, a sorry excuse for a, a sandwich? "No thanks, I'm all set," he said, trying to smile and hide the mix of disappointment and disgust on his face. I chuckled a bit out of pity and a bit because the look on his face was hilarious.

"No thank you, ma'am."

Harry thought for a second. "We'll take the lot!" He proceeded to take more galleons out of his pocket than I have ever seen together in my life. _Wow this kid is rich!_ I watched the two stuff candy in their mouths, piece after piece, barely chewing the whole way. Ron acted as if he's never eaten, I mean he practically jumped to the seat across from me to have better access to the mountain of sweets that were sat beside Harry. The boys looked at me and simultaneously asked, with their mouths full, "Do you want any?"

My mouth watered some after watching Ron quite literally dump a cartoon of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in his mouth... _Some Cauldron Cakes sound good.._ "Yeah, hand me over some Cauldron Cakes and a Chocolate Frog please?"

"Of course," said Harry, looking at the pile with a slightly puzzled face. Ron saw Harry struggling and quickly snatched up some of the sweets I asked for, throwing them to me. Harry picked up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, reading the box out loud in a questioning voice.

"They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe." Harry hesitantly put one in his mouth, cringing immediately. "George swears he got a boogey flavoured one once!" This made Harry take the candy out of his mouth. Ron's rat seemed to like the beans though. Ron took a bite of a licorice wand, as Harry picked up a chocolate frog box.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" _Has he never had wizard's sweets before?_

"It's just a spell," I said.

"Besides, it's the card ya want," added Ron. "Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard! I've got about five hundred meself."

"Five hundred? How could you possibly have that many?" _I mean seriously, I eat a lot of candy, how can he have more than me?_ "I've only got around 200, and that's generous," I exclaimed.

"What can I say?" Ron shrugged and Harry opened the container. The frog croaked and jumped onto the window. "Watch it," Ron says in a warning tone. The frog climbs up to where the window is open and hops out, croaking once more as the wind jerks it away.

"That's rotten luck, they've only got one good jump in them to begin with," I say, opening my box, catching the frog that hopped out.

"I've got Dumbledore!" _Wow. Harry really must not know much about the wizarding world._

"So did I," I said disappointedly.

"I've got about six of him." Ron was right. Dumbledore was a pretty common one. I have about 9 Dumbledore cards, well 10 now.

"Hey, he's gone!" Poor Harry seemed so confused.

"Well you can't expect him to wait around all day, can you?" I finish my chocolate frog.

"This is Scabbers, by the way," Ron says gesturing to his rat, "pathetic, isn't he?"

"Just a little bit," Harry and I say in sync, sharing a glance and a giggle.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow, want to see?"

Harry smiled and gave an enthusiastic "Yeah." Ron pulled out his wand and as he was about to start the incantation, a girl with long, wild, curly, brown hair and bangs came barging in. She looked around and sighed.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" Her voice sounded quite snobby. "A boy named Neville's lost one." We all shake our heads.

"No?" Ron must've picked up the same vibes that I did.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow.. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He flicked his wand at the rat who still had is head in a Bertie Bott's container. The box flew off with a slight yellow gleam, but Scabbers remained his usual brown color. Ron looked to Harry and I and shrugged. I laughed to myself over how dumb the incantation sounded. Harry shrugged back.

"Are you sure that's a real spell," the girls shrill voice asked. She scoffed slightly, "Well it's not very good is it?" _Who does this girl think she is? She doesn't even know Ron and she's acting like a prat. Great first impression with this one._ Ron turned to us giving us an "is she serious look?" Harry looked at him with a slight smile. I shot back an annoyed eye roll as she began to speak again. "Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." _Does she ever stop talking? It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't treating us like we were stupid._ Harry doesn't seem to pick up on her pretentiousness because he is too intrigued with the topic of spells to notice. She walks in and sits on my right, where Ron had previously sat. "For example, Oculus Repairo." With the flick of her wand, Harry's glasses were fixed. Ron stopped chewing and jerked his head towards Harry. "That's better isn't it?" Harry looked at Ron with a shocked expression. Ron returned the same bewildered face. I, however, was growing tired of this girl droning on. _She hasn't even had the decency to introduce herself yet._ "Holy cricket, You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She then turned to look at Ron, who was still stuffing his face with candy. "And you are?"

"Must you talk down to him like that?" I couldn't keep quiet anymore. "He's just as much a person as Harry, You and I."

She looked at me with a disgusted face for a quick second before turning back to a very awkward looking Ron. "Um, Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure. And you?" She had given me a slightly nicer tone, despite the dripping sarcasm she had placed on the word pleasure. She even gave me a smile.

"Y/n L/n." I held out my hand to shake hers. Despite not liking her very much, I was still taught to be respectful to everybody. We shook hands. I didn't even bother to smile like she had previously.

"Very nice to meet you!" _Who is this girl??_ "You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She got up to leave, turning to Ron one last time as she reached the door. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there," she said pointing to her nose indicating where the dirt was. _She can flip the switch of nice and mean very quickly. I don't reckon I'll be very close with her._ Ron rubs his nose, embarrassed, and Hermione disappears to somewhere else on the train.

"I don't like her much," I admit.

"Yeah. Neither do I." Ron and I look to Harry.

"I don't know, she doesn't seem that bad," He says. I scoff.

"Well you heard her. _'You three better change into your robes_ ,'" I said mocking her. "I didn't realize we'd be able to change on the train, but lucky me, I don't have to wrestle my clothes on a moving train." I put on my robes and sat back down. The other boys struggled to change with their items moving about. A few minutes after we had all settled back into our seats, the train came to a halt. "Well boys," I said looking at them. "Here we are!" We all smiled and rushed off the train.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

The train slowly came to a full stop. It was dark outside and the air had that nostalgic summer coolness to it. A VERY tall and hairy man called out, "Right then, first years! This way please! Come on now, first years, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" We all stumbled of of the train, looking around the new environment. "'Ello Harry," the man said.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry replied. Ron and I shared an amazed glance.

"Whoa," we said together.

"Right then, this way to the boats. Come on now, follow me," Hagrid said turning to lead us to the lake. Ron, Harry and I got on a boat together. There were two other boys sat in the back. One was a chubby, awkward-looking boy with straight, brown hair and big, green eyes. Sat beside him was a tall, skinny boy with short, tight, thick curls and brown eyes. He smiled at me before I got on. I sheepishly smiled back and boarded the boat with a slight pink dusted over my face. My excitement started to turn into anxiety. The boat gently swayed back and forth as it steered us to the castle. The lake was pitch black and intimidating. _Who knows what's lurking down there._ I shivered at the thought. The castle was enormous. It was beautiful. Old, but sturdy. It was beautifully lit. It looked as if it were directly out of a fairy tale.

"Wow," Harry whispered to Ron. I can't lie. I felt a bit excluded being at the front of the boat. It wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't too afraid to look back. Ron whispered something back but I couldn't exactly make it out.

"Wicked," Ron said. I smiled at his statement even though he couldn't see it. I was too focused on not getting sick from the mixture of panic and motion to realize that we had reached land again. "Y/n. Aren't you coming?" I snapped out of it and looked at him. "Ooh, you don't look to good, do you want some help getting out?" I looked at him with a weak smile and nodded.

"Yes, please." Ron reached out his hand to me and helped me out of the boat. We entered the castle. It was as big on the inside as I had expected it to be. I craned my head looking around. To our left was a big staircase. We made our way up two flights. At the top of the second an old lady stood. She wore a long, green, velvety robe and a black witches hat. As soon as we reached her she began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She had given a look to a boy leftmost on the stairs with platinum blonde hair. Because of the amount of gel in his hair, it appeared yellow. He was very pale and held a proud smirk on his face. He turned and nodded to a boy behind him. _Ugh. An arrogant one already._ "Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, The house" *croak* "with" *croak croak* "the most" *croak croak croak* "points" *croak croak* "will be awarded" *croak croak* "the house cup."

"TREVOR!" one of the boys from the boat exclaimed. _That must be the Neville that Hermione was talking about._ He ran up to the toad that rested at the lady's feet, picking him up. The woman looked down at him. He glanced upward at her, stood up, and let out a soft, "sorry." Ron and Harry were holding in their laughs. I nudged Ron hard enough to bump him into Harry to make them both stop. _He seems really sweet. And nervous._ He returned to his previous spot next to the other boy who was on the boat.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She walked off into the big room in front of us.

"So it's true? What they're saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," the blond boy from earlier said looking at Harry. The two boys that were standing next to him earlier were now standing like body guards around a celebrity. There were whispers amongst the students. They were shocked to hear he was here. I mean, I was shocked at first too, so I can't blame them. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said with a proud smirk. Ron poorly stifled a laugh and I elbowed him in the ribs. Draco snapped his head towards the ginger that stood to my left.

"Ron!" I whisper-yelled at him. I didn't want to get on this kids bad side. Draco's face dropped. I cringed, having an idea of what was going to happen next. I knew a bit about the Malfoys. They were loaded. They were also very high up in the wizarding world. Draco could probably mention anything that happened that he didn't like to his dad and his dad would take care of it. He had to be the most spoiled 11 year-old there was with his status. I only knew about them because my dad works in the only Apothecary in Diagon Alley, which Lucius frequented. He would come home stressed or angry on nights when he had to deal with him. He told me to stay away from his son when we got to Hogwarts, but here I am.

"Think my name is funny do you?" _Here we go._ "No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley," he hissed out. _So the Weasleys are known too? The way Draco talks about him says that something gave him a bad reputation. At least in the Malfoys' eyes. Maybe one of his parents works with Lucius? Hmm. Hand-me down. Did they not have enough money for a new one?_ I started to feel bad for him thinking about it, but Draco continued to drone on. He was now facing Harry again. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, _Pottah_ , You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He glanced to Ron and then to me. He went into thought for a moment. _Oh no._ He seemed to brush it off and turned back to the raven-haired boy. I let out a sigh of relief as he went on. "I can help you there." Draco reached his hand out to Harry. Ron and I looked at each other and watched Harry intently. Harry looked and the blonde's hand then back to his face. He looked absolutely fed up with Malfoy.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry said. Malfoy looked annoyed at this. I couldn't help but smirk at the ground.

"Don't look so smug, L/n." I gasped and looked up.

"How do you even know who I am, Malfoy?" I spat back.

"My dad took me with him to the Apothecary and I saw a picture of you on your dad's desk. You know, my dad says your family is a pathetic bunch of pushovers, so no wonder you've befriended these two." I was livid. I took a step up and looked down at him because I was slightly taller. I looked him in his grey eyes as he shrunk back, cowering under my gaze.

"You better watch your mouth, Malfoy. _I_ heard that _your_ dad is a prick. And you," I chuckled, "you are just a scared little boy. I mean look at you. Quivering. You don't want to mess with me, Draco." The old lady was back, standing behind us. Draco looked up at her and I followed his gaze. She gave me a disapproving look. Malfoy smirked at me. I glared in response and we went back to our spots. I stood there with a scowl on my face. I did not want today to go like this.

"We're ready for you now, follow me." _I am too angry right now. Breathe. In... Out... In... Out..._ I was snapped out of my daze by Ron.

"Bloody hell, Y/n, that was brilliant!"

That made me feel better instantly. "Thanks," I murmured, sneaking a glance at Malfoy to find he was already looking at me. We both looked away. _Welp. There goes not getting on his bad side._ We walked into the hall. The ceiling resembled the night sky and there were candles floating everywhere. I was stood by myself, behind Neville and a very short boy, and in front of Harry and Ron. _Here comes the left out feeling again. They're gonna ditch me._ I frowned to myself.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History,'" Hermione stated matter-of-factly. _God, she really is a know-it-all, huh?_ I can't help but roll my eyes. At the end of the hall sat an old looking hat on a stool. It almost looked like it had a face. The lady, who still hadn't introduced herself mind you, stepped forward and stood beside the stool.

"Can you wait along here please," she asked, gesturing to to floor at the bottom of the steps. We spaced out along the bottom of the stairs. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

An ancient looking man stood from his spot at the table. He had long white hair, a long white beard, and half-moon shaped glasses. Even his eyebrows were bushy and white! "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that The Dark Forrest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch," he gestured to a raggedy, greasy, terrifying, wicked looking man at the back of the hall. _Ew._ "has asked me to remind you, that the third floor corridor, on the right-hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." He shook his head lightly as he said the last part. _I wonder what's up there..._ "Thank you."

The lady unrolled her scroll and began to speak again. "Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head," she lifted the hat up as if to present it, "and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!"

Hermione sighed and muttered to herself. She was panicking. "Mental that one, I'm tellin' ya," Ron said to Harry.

"She's nervous Ronald. It's a stressful thing to be first." I was only defending her because I too, was anxious. She sat down on the chair and the lady placed the hat on her head. It began to speak.

"Ah, right then, mmm, right! Ok. GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. _I would've thought she'd be a Ravenclaw._ Hermione looked pleased with herself as she walked to the table and sat next to a boy with curly, red hair. _I wonder if he's a Weasley too._

"Draco Malfoy!" He sat down and the hat made a face of disgust as she moved it down towards his head.

Centimeters from his head the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" I chuckled to myself then turned to Ron and Harry. Ron was whispering to Harry.

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." He seemed concerned, but I managed to diffuse the tension.

"Even the hat didn't want to touch his greasy hair!" They both laughed as Draco walked to the table that was cheering for him. You looked at him, still chuckling to yourself. He found you as soon as he sat down and smirked back. _Oh no he thinks I was smiling at him._ I glare at him and roll my eyes for the third time today, but his smirk didn't falter.

"Susan Bones!" A red-headed girl slowly went up to be sorted. Suddenly, Harry reached up to his scar, wincing.

"Ah!' he mumbled,

"Harry? What is it?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," his gaze was fixed on a man that was standing by the wall. He had shoulder length, greasy, black hair and black eyes. "Nothing I'm fine..." I watched the man for a second before turning back to the ceremony.

"I see... I know! HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ronald Weasley." He gulped and stepped forward.

"HA!" He flinched. "Another Weasley. I know just what to do with yoouuu. GRYFFINDOR!" He let out the most satisfied sigh I have ever heard. The table cheered and the curly-headed boy next to Hermione and a set of ginger twins leaned forward, clapping and cheering louder than the other students. _They must be his brothers._

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat. The room was not silent like it had been for everyone else. Everyone who hadn't heard that Harry was here was in shock and whispered the same way the first years had done just outside the hall. Everyone wanted Harry in their house. He _is_ practically famous. He walked up. All attention was on him. Hagrid gave him the slightest nod of recognition. She placed the hat on his head.

"Hmm.. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" Harry started to whisper what seemed like a plea to the hat. "Not Slytherin aye? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness! There's no doubt about that No?" Harry started whispering again. "Well if you're sure... better be... GRYFFINDOR!" The table went absolutely nuts. Everyone stood up cheering and screaming. _Wow... I wish I could get that sort of recognition._ A few more people got sorted. I learned that the other boy from the boat was named Dean and the short boy was called Seamus. I was the last one standing there. It was very uncomfortable to feel everyone looking at me, though they were uninterested and bored of the ceremony by now.

"And last but certainly not least, Mr. Y/n L/n!" I walked up to the stool. I was very worried and anxious to the point I felt my eyes tear up a little bit. _Don't. You. Dare._ I quickly forced the tears back down and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm. I haven't seen a L/n in a while... The last one was your father. He was a Ravenclaw. Yes, you would fit in there perfectly." I whimpered and looked around. People weren't really paying attention. The only ones who seemed to care were Ron, Harry, and... Hermione? They were all watching me intently.

"It's ok," Ron mouthed to me and I smiled a bit. I felt the tears again.

"Are you not happy with Ravenclaw?" I shook my head slightly. "Well then. Lets make it... GRYFFINDOR!" My tears were pushed down once again as I jumped off the stool.

"YES!" Ron yelled. The rest of the table clapped more enthusiastically than I thought they would. I smiled widely as I went to sit near my newfound best friend. He moved down pushing Harry with him so I could sit beside him. I was sat between him and one of the twins. I sheepishly smiled at the older boy to my right. "Ah! Y/n these are my twin brothers, Fred," the one beside me, "and George. Oh, and that's my other brother, Percy," he said, gesturing to the one beside Hermione.

"Cool! I'm Y/n," I said looking at them. The next thing I know there was a whistling sound followed by a small burst of light in front of my face. That was the quietest firework I have ever seen. About two more went off and I looked at Fred who was frantically trying to get fireworks to stop flying out of his robe's pocket. I looked over to George and we both started laughing. I felt eyes on me and looked around to find their owner. Draco. He glared at me and looked away. _What is his problem?_ I was snapped out of my trance when I heard the clink of a spoon against a glass cup.

"Attention please," the lady said. We all went silent and looked toward the front of the hall. Dumbledore stood from his seat.

"Let the feast, begin," he moved his hands gesturing to everyone. Food appeared on the tables. Everything you could possibly think of. Harry and I were amazed. Ron's face lit up and we all dug in.


	3. Lumos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using a timetable I found on google to base the classes off, so I'm sorry if it's inaccurate, it's just easier for me this way, Thank you for reading ~ Cicada.

Ron's older brother, Percy, had shown us around the school after the feast. He is a prefect, and let me tell you, he won't let you forget it. He's quite annoying actually. I feel bad for Ron. We finally stopped in front of a painting of a large woman. I swear this whole building is made of stairs. "Caput Draconis." A few kids said a variety of "whoa" and "wow" when the painting moved outwards to reveal a hidden room. "Follow me everyone," Percy said, as if we hadn't followed him the whole way through the castle anyways, "Keep up, quickly, come on!" We followed him into a room. _What is his rush?_ "Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitory upstairs and down to your left, girls the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up. That will be the end of our tour, curfew is very soon, so I recommend you get ready for bed. Remember classes start tomorrow!" Percy said as he walked up the stairs. Everyone else trudged tiredly up the stairs to their dorms. I was in a room with Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean _._ I sifted through my clothes. I was absolutely exhausted from all of the stairs. I picked up the first pair of pajamas I came across and threw them on. The other boys were talking excitedly and loud. I sighed and laid down, facing away from them.

"Y/n aren't you excited?" _Seamus has too much energy._

"I am excited to sleep." Harry laughed at me. I looked at him with a sarcastic smile, too tired to think about being nice. He stopped laughing and turned back to our other roommates. I rolled back over and shut my eyes.

"What's his deal?"

"Yeah, what's got his knickers in knots?" Seamus and Dean started to laugh, everyone else knew better. I sat up so fast that it caused them to jump.

"Must you stick your nose in other peoples' business?" The room fell silent. Neville looked terrified. I stood up, making them flinch, and walked down to the common room with a blanket and pillow.

"Hey y/- are you okay?"

"No, Fred, or George, Fred? Whatever! No I am not okay!"

"Fred, and what's wrong?" I sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"My dorm mates are absolute nightmares, and I have to stay with them for SEVEN years?!"

"Unfortunately. They can't be that bad. I mean Ron talks in his sleep, but that's probably the worst of it." He laughed at me. I am way too exhausted for this.

"No, seriously. It's dreadful! Ron is fine, but the others?" I groaned. He laughed more, and I glared at him. He quieted down after a minute.

"Well, what's so bad about them?"

"They're loud, and I can just tell they are the type to spread rumors like a bunch of children. I can not _stand_ people like that."

"I'm sorry, Y/n, but you _are_ children," he said, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"So are you!"

"Actually I'm thirteen, so I'm not a child. I'm a teenager," he stated.

"Whatever," I say shifting and covering myself with the blanket, "I am going to sleep down here." I smiled at him, trying to get into a comfortable ball position so I didn't take up the entire couch.

"You can't sleep down here!"

"Why not?"

"It's too early! I mean you haven't even given your roommates a chance."

"I have to! They already hate me!"

"Well, were you. You know, provoking them.."

"No! They were being loud and I said I was tired and rolled over and they immediately started to talk about me. Couldn't even wait 'til they _thought_ I was asleep! If anyone was provoking anyone, it was them."

"Okay, okay. You should still go sleep up there. I mean if they don't like you, may as well make it miserable for them."

"How exactly?"

"Well if they really dislike you, just being in the room with them will probably be enough for now. Just don't make enemies before your first day, you'll have nobody to hang out with. Word gets around Hogwarts quicker than you can say 'Dumbledore.'" I sighed.

"Okay."

"There ya go!" I gathered my stuff and started up the stairs. "Sleep well n/n!" I turned around, looking at Fred, laughing a bit.

"What did you call me?"

"N/n, now go to sleep, you think you're sore from all the stairs now? Wait until you wake up!" I sighed and turned up the stairs, stopping to tell him goodnight. I finally got back up to my dorm. All of the boys, except Neville, were asleep. He was sitting up with flashlight in his hand, looking terrified.

"You know there's a charm you can use for that. It lights up your wand, though I guess that isn't much different from holding a flashlight," I said stretching.

"What is it?" He sounded hesitant.

"Lumos. It's literally called 'the wand lighting charm.'" He looked at me warily. "You have to concentrate and be careful so you, like, don't light your wand on fire. It's one of the first spells my parents taught me because I was afraid of the dark." I grabbed my wand from the pile of my things and walked back to him. "Lumos!" I tried to be as quiet as I could. My wand glowed dimly in between us. "You also have to concentrate on how much light you want to produce. Oh! And-" I set my wand down, "you don't have to hold the wand to light it."

"Wow! That's really cool!"

"Well, I would hope you wouldn't let me ramble on about something you didn't find interesting," I chuckled. I yawned, suddenly remembering that I am exhausted. "Then to extinguish it you say 'Nox.' Now, I am dreadfully tired, so I am going to sleep, and you should too. Can't have a light shining in my eyes while I try to sleep," I said letting my face drop. When I saw him give me a slightly fearful look, I laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up to being violently shaken. I made an unexpected growling noise. "Y/n! Get up! We have classes today!"

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:30, but you need to get ready so we can go eat then get to class!"

"Just leave me here, Neville. I'll be in class."

"Are you sure? Everyone else is already in the Great Hall, well, except Harry and Ron."

"I'll be there."

"Okay.. Don't be late!"

"Mhmm." I rolled over debated whether or not I should go back to sleep. I took in a deep breath and sat up. I grabbed my uniform and toiletries and trudged to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair then got dressed. I took a look in the mirror and smiled. _I made it. I mean I'm actually at Hogwarts!!!_ I really like the uniform. I grabbed my wand and rummaged through my stuff to find the pocket watch my dad got me for my birthday. It's made with silver and has my name engraved it the back. It is truly magnificent. The clock read 8:15. _Well, I have time for breakfast._ I looked at Harry and Ron and decided not to wake them. _Not my problem right now._

I walked down to the Great Hall and looked down the tables of people. "Y/N!!" I looked up to see the Fred. I sat down across from him and George. "Good morning! How ya' feeling today?"

"Mm, better I guess."

"And how are your legs?"

"My legs? They're fine?"

"They aren't sore?

"Not really, but now that you mentioned it I'll probably notice it." He laughed at me. George just looked absolutely lost. "What are you thinking about, Georgie?"

"Oh I- nothing really. I was just confused.. Did you just call me Georgie?"

"Nice one, Sherlock." Both of them looked amused at my reply.

"We had a conversation last night because Y/n here came marching down from his room and wanted to sleep in the common room," Fred said laughing.

"What? Why?" George asked chuckling a bit.

"I was frustrated with the boys in my dorm, but I made up with one of them, so you should be proud of me."

"Oh, I'm very proud! Would you like your crown in gold or silver?"

"Oh, shove off, Fred!" I pulled out my pocket watch. 8:35. I grabbed some toast and an apple and started to munch. _Ten minutes._ I put the watch away after admiring it for a second. The mail came and a letter fell in front of me. I gave Obsidian a piece of my toast and she flew away. The letter is from mum. _I will have to read this later._

"Where you off to first?" Asked George.

"Transfiguration."

"Is it a double?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good luck with that, it's going to be dreadfully boring," Fred said rolling his eyes and mimicking a yawn.

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Yeah it's on the East side of this floor."

"Well Freddie, seems he already knows the school setup."

"So it does, when are you gonna come prank with us Y/n?"

"What?"

"Yeah. Georgie and I pull the best pranks in Hogwarts. We could use some brains behind the operation."

"Yeah you almost got sorted into Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So you must be smart!"

"Yeah, you have to be to be sorted into Ravenclaw!"

"So?" I started to eat a little more frantically.

"Well, you could helps us! Our pranks would go down in history!"

"Aaand with a smart person, like yourself, we would never get caught!" Fred's eyes were so wide. He wasn't blinking. I laughed nervously and checked my pocket watch again. 8:43.

"As much as I'd like to scheme with you guys, I have to go."

"You're gonna be there like 15 minutes early!"

"That's okay. As my mum says, 'Early is on time and on time is late.'" I was walking away when I heard Fred talking to George.

"Way to go! You scared him off!"

"What how did I scare him? You were the one staring! Ever hear of blinking?"

"You were the one who started the prank conversation!"

"Did not!

"Did to!" I chuckled, I was at the door and could still hear them arguing. I started my route to class. I took my time and really looked around. The whole building is truly beautiful. Everything is so old. It's kind of scary, but so inviting. I got to the room much sooner than I thought I would. _Well, first dibs on a seat._ I noticed there was a tabby cat sitting on the front desk, watching the room. I took the furthest seat on the right in the second row. The next person to walk in was Hermione. She looked at me before walking over.

"Is it okay if I sit with you, I know you aren't too fond of me, but you're the only other person that I've had a conversation with since I got here that's in this class." A few more students came in.

"No, go ahead. I- I'm sorry for being a prat yesterday. I know I wasn't exactly the nicest, but you weren't being kind to Ron on the train, and I don't like when people disrespect my friends like that. I am also the only person in the room right now, so of course I'm the only one you know." She sat down and giggled a bit.

"It's okay. Thank you"

"For what?"

"Apologizing. It takes a big person to do that."

"It's how I was raised," I shrugged. Then came Malfoy, strutting in with his goons. He sat at the table directly to our left with one of the boys, the other sat diagonally from Draco, back a seat on the far right, next to a girl. _I feel sorry for her._ "How much do you wanna bet that that cat is McGonagall?"

"What are you on about Y/n?"

"I'm serious Hermione!" The class was full at that point, except for two seats front and center. I grabbed my watch. 9:01. "Class should be starting." Another minute passed when two people came running in. Harry and Ron. I looked and Hermione. We rolled our eyes at them.

"Whew, made it! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said. _Uh oh._ The cat leapt of the table and morphed into our professor before landing. Their jaws dropped and Ron gulped.

"Told you," I whispered to Hermione.

"That was bloody brilliant!" said the red-haired boy.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time!"

"We got lost," said Harry.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She then proceeded to go over the class syllabus and rules. Harry sat there taking notes the whole time. _How hard could it be to remember the rules?_ The class seemed to drag on. Eventually, she started talking about the Transfiguration alphabet. I took some notes but mostly just doodled in my notebook, half listening to McGonagall. I looked over at Hermione, taking in her features, then started to draw her. She was doodling too. After a good 3 minutes I finished my portrait of the girl sitting beside me. I nudged her with my elbow when the professor wasn't looking. She looked at me and I pointed to my paper. She smiled when she saw the drawing. She mouthed the words 'I love it' and I signed underneath it. I carefully and quietly tore it out and handed it to her. McGonagall had then given us all a match to try to turn into a needle. Hermione was the only one who got close. _For being muggle-born, she sure does catch on quickly._ Soon enough the class was over and we were dismissed. Since it was a double day we got to go on break.

I parted ways from my friends and decided to explore the castle. I walked round, letting my hand graze the wall as I went. The castle was huge and seemed to get bigger every time I took in the details of it. It seemed a bit too quiet while I wandered the corridors. I turned a corner that would take me to the courtyard. Unfortunately, I didn't make it there. As soon as my foot laid flat on the ground I was covered head to toe in... Something blue?

"Y/n?" I wiped the area around my eyes that had been covered when the goo dripped down.

"I think you should get as far away from me as you can because my parents taught me how to hex people."

"Y/n.. we're really sorry.. "

"Yeah, you weren't supposed to get hit by that.."

"You... Should leave." The twins shared an amused look.

"Oh yeah?"

"If we don't, L/n?" I reached for my wand. The boys kept the amused looks as I raised at them. _Cheeky._

 _"Colloshoo!"_ The twins were stuck in place by their shoes, and before they realized it I hit them with another hex. _"Titillando!"_ I watched contently as the boys laughed uncontrollably. _The tickling hex._ I walked to the nearest bathroom braking into tears as soon as the door shut behind me. I was embarrassed. I locked myself in a stall. Everyone in the school was going to know about it and make fun of me. I cried until there weren't tears left. The door opened and I was as quiet as I could possibly be.

"Are you two sure he ran in here? Well, did you ever think he just cleaned up then left? Ugh, whatever! You shouldn't have pranked a FIRST YEAR to begin with! No. I don't want to hear it. Y/n are you in here?" I debated whether I should go out or not. Slowly, I emerged from the stall, stopping half way. It was another Gryffindor I had seen around. He walked up to me. "Hey, are you okay?" He sounded so sincere. It put me at ease.

"YeAh," my voice cracked.

"Come here." He gave me a side hug then used a spell to get the dried goop off of me. I looked down at myself.

"Thank you!"

"Of course! I'm sorry about those idiots. If I knew what they did I would've left them under the hexes a while longer. Good work, by the way! You're very advanced for a first year!"

"My parents wanted me to be prepared, plus they were excited to teach me all about magic. They wanted me to be ahead of everyone so I had 'bragging rights.'"

"Well, you should definitely be proud. I'm Lee, Lee Jordan. It was nice to meet you, but break is over soon, so you better get going."

"Can you get the twins away first.. I don't want to face them right now."

"Sure can!"

"Thank you!" With that, he turned and walked out. I waited a few minutes and left for my next class. The rest of my day was spent avoiding the twins successfully.

** *** Time Skip *** **

I had been avoiding the twins for almost a whole day now. It was getting quite hard actually. Today was our first potions class with Professor Snape, not to mention: it was a double. Harry seemed particularly nervous about this class. I decided not to question it as we made our way to the dungeon. I was pretty excited. My dad had taught me everything he could about potions. It was his passion and nothing convinced me to like something more than things people are passionate about. Somehow, we had managed to be the last people there. Ron, Harry, and Hermione took three seats that were conveniently all together. I looked around. The only open seat I saw was one beside Vincent Crabbe. _Ew._ I slowly made my way down, grimacing. "Goyle, go sit on the other side of Crabbe." Goyle got up immediately, doing what Draco told him. "Hello there, L/n, seems the only empty seat is beside me. Looks like you're my partner for the year," he said with a smug smile. I looked at Hermione and Ron who shrugged at me. Harry had a pleading look, as if to tell me not to sit there, but I didn't have a choice.

"I really do not want to sit here, but I will thank you for not making me sit with Crabbe. I have more confidence in you as a partner, seeing as those two are brainless enough to follow you."

"Ooh, not very nice L/n." I rolled my eyes once more. The door slammed open, revealing the greasy-haired man from the other day. He was very intimidating, though it takes a lot to scare me.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making, however, for those. select. few," he looked at the blonde boy beside me, who returned his glance with a smirk then looked to me. "who possess. the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Draco smiled at this, letting his mouth fall open slightly in amazement. He was so invested and excited for this class that I could feel the energy radiating off of him. For the first time since I've met him, he didn't have that hostile, arrogant attitude. Instead, he seemed... Happy. I smiled the slightest smile watching him. I love seeing the way peoples' eyes light up when they are passionate about something. Malfoy actually.. Looked kind of.. Cute? Like that? _No boys aren't cute, what are you thinking?_ I must've stared a little too long, even though it had been seconds, because he turned to me and a confused expression took its place on his face. _Oh, Merlin._ It was so quiet in the classroom you could hear a pin drop. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to Not. Pay. Attention." He was looking directly at Harry, who had been taking notes. Hermione nudged him, nodding her head towards Snape. Harry was now sitting stiffly looking at the teacher. "Mr. Potter. our. new. celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up. _Sleeping potion._ Harry shook his head. "You don't know? Well let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter., would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shot up again. _The stomach of a goat. I'm so glad my dad is a potioneer._ He told me all about potions before I came. He was very enthusiastic about them.

"I- I don't know, sir." Harry shook his head again.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?" _Oh? Couldn't tell you that one._ Hermione's hand was literally flailing in the air like a fish out of water.

"I don't know, sir," he said looking down. Hermione looked like she was going to explode.

"Pity. Clearly, fame. isn't. everything. Is it Mr. Potter?" Malfoy's smirk had returned once again as he turned to the defenseless, raven-haired boy. I looked down as well, feeling secondhand embarrassment. The rest of the class was quite boring. He immediately started droning on and on about the Cure for Boils Potion. I was excruciatingly uninterested, but Malfoy was so enthused it was almost pitiful. His high energy towards the subject was no longer cute - or whatever you would call it, but instead extremely annoying. I forced myself to look engaged because I did not want to be called out. As if on cue Snape looked me dead in the eyes and asked "Mr. L/n. Your father is a potioneer, is he not?"

"Yes, sir, he is." I say looking back at him, with a soft expression so I don't provoke him. Draco was suddenly very interested in what I was saying.

"He works at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I am sure you have an extensive knowledge on potions. Enough so that you, unlike Mr. Potter, could get away with daydreaming through my class, considering that your father is one of the better potioneers I have met. At what temperature and for how long do you heat this potion?" Draco smirked at me.

"Ten seconds at 250 degrees, sir." Malfoy's jaw dropped as he swung his head to look at our professor.

"Very good, and tell me how many measurements of crushed snake fangs do you add to the mixture?"

"Four." Snape gave me a slight look of shock, that was mixed with a hint of, perhaps happiness that a student seemed to have a grasp on his subject.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it seems you have an exceptional partner for this year. Five points to Gryffindor." I turned back to look at my friends. They were all excited about my accomplishment. Draco looked at me with something close to admiration in his eyes. "But Mr. L/n, I will not go so easy on you the next time you lose your focus. Do not let your ego get too inflated, considering this is the simplest potion we will make this year."

"Yes, sir," I smiled. He returned what I can only describe as a lip shrug, and finished his lesson. As soon as he dismissed us Draco started to talk.

"So L/n, you really know what you're doing, huh?"

"Yep. You got lucky, Malfoy," I said with a smile. He gave me an unimpressed smirk which made my smile grow. I started to walk away when he spoke up again.

"Are you really sure you want to run around with a Weasley and a muggle-born?"

"It doesn't bother me any, they're good people. Status isn't everything, Malfoy." He scoffed as I walked away.

"That was brilliant, Y/n!"

"Thank you Harry, it's all thanks to my dad. He taught me everything he could before I got here."

"Maybe you could help me out if it gets really hard?"

"Of course!"

"Awesome!" The conversation slowed down as we walked to the great hall for study hall. It was fairly uneventful. We all sat talking about our classes, Sprout and Flitwick were supervising today so it wasn't as strict as usual. Poor Neville looked traumatized when Snape made his way into conversation. Everything was peaceful. People doing the homework they had gotten so far, friends chatting away, nothing out of the ordinary. Then the twins burst through the doors. _Oh no._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I will try to upload at least once a week,  
> but I am currently in school so I can't promise that I will always have a consistent  
> update schedule. Also there is some tension with Hermione, but that will be  
> resolved within the next few chapters. Thanks again <3  
> ~ Cicada


End file.
